The Survivors
by Cobradance
Summary: The cats of the Clans are dying of a mysterious illness. Their last hope lies in a Prophecy, and 4 cats, not yet hit by the disease. If they do not find a cure or return in time, the era of the Clans may be over...Please R&R!
1. The Clans

**The Clans**

**EarthClan**

**Leader-** Breezestar-Small, dark grey she-cat.

**Apprentice,** Flickerpaw

**Deputy- **Lilyflower- Pretty tortie she-cat.

**Medicine Cat**- Fireshadow- Sleek ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice,** Eaglepaw

**Warriors**

Rosethorn- Small brown she-cat.

**Apprentice, **Flamepaw

Rapidfire- Fiery red tom, with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice,** Silverpaw

Greenflower- Brown she-cat with piercing green eyes.

Pantherheart- Black tom with yellow eyes.

Lunarsky- Black she-cat, with white paws and chest.

**Queens**

Starheart- Black she-cat with white chest and paws.

Swiftstorm- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Flickerpaw- Swift white she-cat, with black paws.

Eaglepaw- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Flamepaw- Dark ginger tom.

Silverpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Kits**

Oceankit- Grey tom with icy blue eyes.

Streamkit- Silver tabby she-kit with green eyes.

Truekit- Black she-kit with amber eyes.

Hopekit- Pure white she-kit.

**SkyClan**

**Leader-** Cheetahstar- Swift brown tom.

**Apprentice, **Frostpaw

**Deputy- **Gemstone- Small, bluish grey she-cat.

Medicine Cat- Runningstream- Silver tabby tom

**Warriors**

Mysticstorm- Black she-cat, with icy blue eyes.

**Apprentice,** Songpaw

Icepelt- Pure white tom, with amber eyes.

Sparrowflight- Fast, light brown she-cat.

**Apprentice,** Stripepaw

Redflame- Ginger tom, with green eyes.

**Queens**

Falcontail- Small, dark brown she-cat.

**Apprentices**

Songpaw- Pretty white she-cat.

Frostpaw- Black tom with white chest.

Stripepaw- White she-cat with two ginger stripes on her forehead.

**Kits**

Robinkit- Brown tom.

Moonkit**- **Silver she-cat

**FlameClan**

**Leader**- Blazestar- Dark ginger tom.

**Deputy**- Twilightsky

**Apprentice,** Skypaw

**Medicine Cat**- Mirrorsky- Dark grey she-cat with light blue eyes.

Warriors 

Rubygem- Dark, almost red ginger she-cat.

**Apprentice,** Crystalpaw

Riverstorm- Light grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, **Sunpaw

Waveshower- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Dawnflame- Ginger she-cat with white chest and paws.

**Queens**

Faithmoon- White she-cat with amber eyes.

Dreamweaver- Brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices 

Skypaw-Silver tabby she-cat, with green eyes.

Crystalpaw- White she-cat with light green eyes.

Sunpaw- Light ginger tom with amber eyes.

Kits 

Cloverkit- Brown she-kit with green eyes.

Grasskit- Tortie tom kit with white paws.

Peacekit- Pure white she-kit.

**StormClan**

**Leader**- Blizzardstar- Pure white tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice,** Streakpaw

**Deputy**- Nightsky- Pure black tom.

**Medicine Cat**- Emeraldeyes- Ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes.

**Apprentice,** Goldpaw

Warriors 

Lightheart- Ginger tom with darker ginger stripes.

**Apprentice,** Gempaw

Spiritheart- Small, white she-cat with soft blue eyes.

Ebonypelt- Pure black tom.

**Apprentice,** Amberpaw

Cobradance- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Cougarheart- Light, dusty brown she-cat.

Queens 

Midnightsky- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Windblade- Brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices 

Streakpaw- Black tom with white chest.

Goldpaw- Golden coloured tom.

Gempaw- Small tortie she-cat.

Amberpaw- Dark ginger she-cat.

Kits 

Finchkit- Brown tabby she-kit.

Tidekit-Dark grey tom.

Daykit- Tortie she-kit with yellow eyes.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The silver shapes appeared, moving swiftly towards one another, before they stopped, by a small pond. A she-cat held up her tail for silence.

" Cats of StarClan." She meowed, her face neutral as she looked around.

" A time of woe is coming to the Clans. Many shall die, but we must do all we can, to help the Clans survive this troubled time." The other cats nodded in agreement.

" Yes Smokestar." Three other cats meowed, stepping up to her.

" Hollystar, Wingstar, Foxstar. We must each choose one cat, to find the cure, and save their Clan. Hollystar, a cat of EarthClan." A silver tabby stepped forwards, and a cat appeared on the water.

" This is my choice." She meowed. The others nodded, and she stepped back.

" Foxstar, a cat of FlameClan." A ginger tom took Hollystar's place, and another image was cast onto the water.

" This is my choice." He meowed. Once again, a nod of agreement came.

" Wingstar, a cat of SkyClan." A lean, grey tom came forwards.

" This is my choice." He meowed, nodding towards the image of the cat. Smokestar nodded, and stepped forwards herself.

" This is the cat that shall lead them, and save StormClan." She meowed clearly, a cat appearing instantly on the shimmering water.

" These are the chosen cats, to save the Clans. If they fall, so shall we."


	3. Illness

Disclaimer: I do no own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have made up.

* * *

EarthClan's Medicine Cat slipped silently out of her Den, shivering slightly in the sharp morning air. Fireshadow's expression was strained as she looked into the Nursery. 

" Swiftstorm." She meowed to a silver tabby she-cat, who was immediately awake at the sound of her voice.

" Streamkit is worse. We haven't lost her yet but…" Fireshadow's tired voice trailed off. Swiftstorm curled tighter around her remaining kit.

" There must be a cure!" She meowed, desperation clear in her voice. Fireshadow shook her head slowly.

" No Swiftstorm. There is no cure."

* * *

A small, dark grey she-cat padded to the centre of camp. Breezestar glanced at the Medicine Cat's Den, eyes concerned as an apprentice walked over. 

" How many so far, Eaglepaw?" The Leader meowed quietly watching the Medicine Cat apprentice.

" Three Breezestar. One dead, one ill, and one recovering, thank StarClan." Eaglepaw answered quickly.

" Streamkit died this morning, after Fireshadow saw Swiftstorm. But Silverpaw is getting better, and Rosethorn is still sick." He reported, flicking his tail sadly in the direction of the small, limp body of Streamkit, lying at the edge of camp. Breezestar looked at it for a moment, before tearing her gaze away.

" How is Swiftstorm?" She asked, naming the dead kits mother.

" She is taking it badly, as is to be expected. Fireshadow is with her now." Eaglepaw replied, pricking his ears as a retching sound came from his Den.

" Rosethorn." He meowed, dipping his head to his leader, and running to the Warrior.

* * *

Rosethorn lifted her head weakly, and looked at Eaglepaw. 

" Who are you?" She mumbled, before she coughed, and retched again. Eaglepaw watched her sadly. She was far into the illness now, constantly delirious, unable to hold food down, vomiting, weak…But what worried Eaglepaw most was the fact that, although Streamkit had been a sickly young cat, Rosethorn was a strong she-cat, rarely affected by sickness. He turned away, as a bundle of fur stirred in another nest.

" Silverpaw?" Eaglepaw meowed, padding over as Fireshadow entered.

" What do you want, you useless mouse brain. I'm thirsty and there is no water." The apprentice replied grumpily, but setting blue eyes upon Fireshadow.

" How is mother?" Silverpaw asked. She had already heard about the death of her younger sister, Streamkit. Fireshadow sighed.

" Upset." She answered quietly, looking at Silverpaw, before turning to Eaglepaw.

" Two more cases; Lilyflower and Flamepaw." She added. Eaglepaw stared at her.

" The Deputy?" He meowed, before raking two piles of moss together. His mentor nodded.

" But she seems to have a milder strain of the disease." Fireshadow explained, as Lilyflower entered unsteadily, and was led to a nest. Rapidfire came next, a small ginger tom held in his jaws. He put Flamepaw in the remaining nest, and turned to the Medicine Cat.

" I have to go. Keep a close eye on Flamepaw, he seems bad." The tom said padding out of the Den. Fireshadow turned to Eaglepaw.

" I'm going to the Moonstone. Stay and watch the sick." She meowed, gulping down some herbs and running out of the Den. Eaglepaw stared after her.

" StarClan help us." He murmured, before turning back to the ill cats, his steps making no noise as he sorted out some herbs.


	4. Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Fireshadow hurried through StormClan territory, feeling uneasy. She saw nopatrols, and the scents she could catch were of the same cats. She spotted a weary black tom, trudging through the grass. 

" Nightsky!" She called out, worried to see the StormClan Deputy flinch and recoil, before coming closer.

" Fireshadow." He meowed quietly, watching the she-cat through hollow eyes.

" How are you Nightsky?" Fireshadow asked gently.

" Many ill. Need fresh-kill, must hunt. Leader…. leader is ill. Everyone is dying." Nightsky answered, before padding off. Fireshadow stared after him; terrified at the report he had given.

" It has hit StormClan then." She muttered grimly, continuing on towards the Moonstone.

* * *

In the EarthClan camp, chaos had erupted. Hopekit had led the kits into the Medicine Cat's Den, and had been found by Eaglepaw, playing next to the ill cats.

" Breezestar, I know they are only kits, but they have to be kept with the ill cats. They could have the disease, and if it spreads too far through the Clan…" The Medicine Cat apprentice trailed off, as he talked quietly to his leader. Night was drawing in, and most of the cats were asleep.

" And Breezestar?" Eaglepaw added, looking sadly at the she-cat.

" Rosethorn is dead."

* * *

Fireshadow approached the Moonstone, laying down beside it, and closing her eyes. She drifted off to sleep, and waited for StarClan to send her a dream.

A proud, smoky grey, StarClan cat appeared before the Medicine Cat.

" Fireshadow." A one-word greeting came. Fireshadow looked up at the cat.

" Death is coming to the Clans Fireshadow, and few shall be strong enough to escape it. StarClan will aid the Clans, but it is up to four cats to save you." Smokestar meowed quietly, before speaking again.

" _Four shall come to save the Clans,_

_One each from Flame, Earth, Sky and Storm._

_The rapid flames shall come from the Earth,_

_And the mysterious storm from Sky,_

_The showering wave shall aid the Flame,_

_And from Storm a spirited guide."_ Smokestar recited, her voice echoing.

" They shall know who they are Fireshadow. But be wary, for some of them may not be what they seem…"

Fireshadow jolted awake.

" The rapid flames shall come from Earth…" She murmured, a cat's image appearing in her head. Sighing, she got to her paws, and headed back to camp.

* * *

Eaglepaw padded over to Breezestar again, to give another report.

" Flamepaw is very bad. I think he will die." He meowed to the she-cat. His leader turned, staring at him blankly.

" What?" Breezestar meowed dreamily.

" Who are you?"

* * *

Rapidfire returned from hunting, dropping his meagre catch in the fresh-kill pile, exhaustion sweeping through him. He padded over to the Medicine Cat's Den, to see how Flamepaw was doing, only to find his way blocked by Eaglepaw.

" Eaglepaw, there you are. How is Flamepaw?" He asked. Eaglepaw didn't move.

" You can't come in." He meowed bluntly, his voice tired.

" But…why not?" Rapidfire asked, suddenly on high alert. Something was badly wrong. Eaglepaw turned his face towards Rapidfire.

" Breezestar is ill. She has two lives left, and is fast going down to one."


	5. The Four Cats

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Fireshadow raced back to camp, darting between trees, before arriving. Eaglepaw was waiting at the edge of camp.

" Fireshadow." He meowed quietly.

" Breezestar is down to one life. She is fading fast, delirious and everything." Eaglepaw explained quickly. Fireshadow stared at her apprentice in disbelief.

" No! Not with Lilyflower ill. She can't die!" She meowed, heading to the back of her Den, and looking down at her leader.

" Breezestar." Fireshadow mewed softly. The Leader made no noise or gesture in reply.

" Breezestar?" She meowed again, more desperate this time. She turned back to her apprentice.

" She has gone. Lilyflower is Leader. She must go to the Moonstone, ill or not."

* * *

Rapidfire fell into an uneasy sleep in the Warrior's Den. Everything was going wrong. The Leader ill, the Deputy ill, his own apprentice ill…

" Rapidfire." A silver tabby meowed calmly, tail curled round her paws. Rapidfire stared at her, unable to speak.

" I am Hollystar, one of the former leaders of EarthClan. EarthClan is suffering, as are all the Clans." She said, to which Rapidfire stood up and watched her.

" But what can we do? There is no cure-" He began, before Hollystar interrupted.

" There is no cure _yet._" She corrected.

" StarClan will aid the cats. One Warrior from each Clan must search for the cure. You have been my choice. Do not fail your Clan, all cats, or me. Meet the other three tonight at Moonhigh. They will be waiting at Fourtrees. Go now!"

* * *

_What am I doing here? I must be mad._ Rapidfire thought, as he stepped into the Meeting Place. A pair of icy blue eyes fixed upon him immediately. Rapidfire held the gaze, until a slim black she-cat stepped out of the shadows.

" I am Mysticstorm, of SkyClan."

" Rapidfire, of EarthClan." Rapidfire replied, turning his head as he heard pawsteps. Another tom entered the clearing, a silver tabby.

" Ah, introductions? Waveshower, of FlameClan." He meowed calmly, before looking around.

" One more still to come?" Mysticstorm said with sigh.

" The cat is late." She added, rolling her eyes.

" No I am not! I am Spiritheart, of StormClan." A white she-cat padded gracefully into the area, setting a wilful gaze onto Mysticstorm. Rapidfire saw Mysticstorm unsheath her claws, and stepped between the two she-cats.

" Be calm. If we have to travel together, we cannot argue." Waveshower spoke up. Mysticstorm glared at him, but sheathed her claws again. Rapidfire sighed with relief.

" We all know we need to find a cure, right?" Spiritheart spoke up.

" Who put you in charge?" Mysticstorm meowed, at which Spiritheart whirled round to face her.

" Smokestar. I know the lands outside Clan territory, my parents were rogues." She spoke proudly. Rapidfire, Waveshower and Mysticstorm stared at her silently.

" Say what you will, I am proud of my parents. Clan life isn't everything, there is a whole other world out there." The white she-cat added, turning round

" So we had better start exploring!"

* * *

Fireshadow organised for Breezestar to be buried, and choose cats that were healthy still to sit vigil. Then, she went to check on the others.

" Flamepaw will be dead by Sunhigh." She murmured to Eaglepaw, who simply nodded sadly.

" Lilyflower is not recovering well, but I will take her to the Moonstone. Two new cases earlier, Greenflower and Oceankit. Oceankit is already dead, so that leaves us…"

" Five dead, one recovering, two ill?" Eaglepaw asked, fear filling him.

" Fireshadow, this can't keep going. And where is Rapidfire?"

* * *

" The edge of the territories." Spiritheart murmured quietly, looking around her. The other three followed her gaze curiously, before padding onwards.

" Smokestar said something about where the cure can be found- or at least where we can find someone who can help us." She added.

" Smokestar said to look to where the birds soar…"

" And why did only you get told this?" Mysticstorm questioned, turning to face the smaller cat, while the two toms kept walking.

" I don't know! But if it can help us, then we have to listen to her!

" I only listen to the leaders of my Clan!" Mysticstorm replied, snarling and drawing her claws across Spiritheart's flank. Spiritheart stood still, not moving as blood stained her white fur, dripping slowly onto the grass beneath them.

" You will listen to me, Mysticstorm. Because we have to find a cure!" Spiritheart meowed, running to catch up with Rapidfire and Waveshower. Mysticstorm watched her go, gaze following every movement.

" By the name of StarClan, why does she want to find the cure?" She meowed to herself.

" If she is the only one left from her Clan, she will become leader. As will the others, as will I. Power at last…" Mysticstorm murmured, grinning to herself, before going to catch up with the others.


	6. Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Three days later, Spiritheart, Rapidfire, Waveshower and Mysticstorm had reached the edge of a twoleg home. Waveshower stiffened, scenting dogs.

" Dogs!" He hissed urgently, spotting them. Mysticstorm climbed trees with the others, and looked down below at the large dogs.

_I wonder how long it would take for those dogs to kill three, sleeping cats?_ She thought to herself, a plan forming in her mind.

Mysticstorm waited until Sunhigh, when the other cats were resting. All senses on high alert, she padded over to where the dogs were being held.

_Good. A short fence those creatures could easily jump over._ She thought, before hissing at them. Only one of the dogs gave chase, following the she-cat as she pelted back to the others, and climbed a tree. Spiritheart, half-asleep opened her eyes and screeched a warning. Waveshower and Rapidfire snarled, but moved backwards to join Spiritheart. The dog lunged at Waveshower, but he darted to the side, launching himself onto the dogs back, and biting down hard. The dog yelped in pain, but shook its attacker off. It flung Waveshower against a tree, knocking him unconscious.

" Rapidfire, what do we do?" Spiritheart yelled, looking at him.

" You attack right, I attack left! Confuse it!" He answered, darting forwards, while Spiritheart swerved nimbly to the other side, and attacked. Spiritheart gasped as Rapidfire took a blow to the head, and the dog turned to face her alone.

" Oh no…" She murmured, moving backwards again. Then, she heard the strange calls of twolegs, running over. The dog was grabbed and pulled backwards, taken back to its home by the twoleg. Spiritheart stood trembling, before padding slowly over to check on Rapidfire and Waveshower. Mysticstorm blocked her path.

" Where were you?" Spiritheart demanded, only to have a paw swung at her face, claws unsheathed.

" Up a tree. Waiting for you to die, actually." She meowed carelessly.

" But you couldn't, could you, dear sweet Spiritheart? You had to live. Mouse brained idiot!" She continued, before throwing herself at Spiritheart with a snarl. Spiritheart retaliated with a blow to Mysticstorm's head, her claw catching the she-cats right eye. Mysticstorm yowled in pain, and staggered to one side. The eyes had a huge mark down it, disfiguring Mysticstorm's face hideously. Spiritheart took her chance, and pinned the cat down.

" You blinded one of my eyes!" Mysticstorm growled, struggling wildly, and escaping the smaller cats clutches.

" You'll pay for this." She spat, running off, until she was just a black speck on the horizon. Spiritheart watched her go in disbelief, before shaking her head, and going to Rapidfire and Waveshower.

" What happened?" Rapidfire asked, having become conscious a few minutes before.

" Doesn't matter." The short reply came.

* * *

Fireshadow went to meet the other Medicine Cats at the Moonstone. Eaglepaw had had to stay behind a look after the ill and dying. She waited for the others to appear, and spotted Runngstream, Medicine Cat of SkyClan.

" Runningstream." She meowed in greeting, as two other cats appeared.

" Mirrorsky. Goldpaw…?" Fireshadow shot a concerned gaze at the apprentice of Emeraldeyes, current Medicine Cat of StormClan.

" Goldheart now." He murmured quietly, a grief-filled gaze looking up at the others.

" Emeraldeyes is dead. She caught the disease caring for the sick…" Goldheart meowed in explanation. Mirrorsky looked at him.

" Emeraldeyes was a great Medicine Cat. She should have had many more moons before she left us, but died doing her duty. StarClan will honour her." She said slowly in a tired voice. The cats had been walking while the spoke, and had arrived at the entrance to the Moonstone.

" Let us ask StarClan for guidance." Runningstream said in a strained voice, leading the cats in, before they all lay by the Moonstone, waiting for StarClan to send them a dream.


	7. Dreams and Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Spiritheart, Waveshower and Rapidfire travelled on throughout the day, numb after the betrayal of Mysticstorm, and the attack of the dogs.

" How could she do that?" Spiritheart asked, over and over again. Waveshower and Rapidfire just shook their heads in disbelief, but as the trudged onwards, they began to think about what Smokestar had told Spiritheart.

"Where the birds soar…" Rapidfire murmured, looking to the sky.

" Surely she didn't mean the sky?" Waveshower asked, frowning. Spiritheart thought.

" Maybe it was to do with height, close to the sky…the highest point or something…" Spiritheart mused, before Rapidfire's eyes widened.

" The mountains!" He said swiftly.

" Where birds soar, it must be!" Spiritheart answered, renewed joy appearing in her eyes.

" Lets move!"

* * *

The Medicine Cats fell into their dreams. Fireshadow opened her eyes, and found herself looking into the faces of many cats. One padded forwards, and Fireshadow looked on in joy.

" Breezestar." She meowed in greeting, at which the former leader nodded. But her eyes were grave.

" The four chosen cats have begun moving toward their goal, Fireshadow. Rapidfire from your Clan is alive and well. But the traitor has been revealed, all too early my loyal Medicine Cat." Breezestar said calmly. Fireshadow's eyes were shocked.

" No!" She whispered.

" Yes, Fireshadow. The Clans must be careful, for this cat will grow to have much power over others. The three remaining cats have much to fear, especially one. The guide, Spiritheart who is crucial to the success of the journey is most at risk. Be watchful, Fireshadow for anything unusual, and I wish you strength, for worse times are to come. Dear friends may leave you for StarClan, if they give up the fight. We watch over you, Fireshadow. Go in peace."

* * *

Mysticstorm growled, moving ahead towards the cats.

" You will listen to me!" She announced, her disfigured face turning towards them.

" You will seek out and hunt down the creatures who did this to me! Three cats, thrown out of their Clans, who will kill others, if they are not killed. One, a white she-cat, the most dangerous and the leader. Second, a silver tabby tom the least dangerous. And last, a reddish tom, who will give his life to protect either. Go now, and kill them!" She yowled, lies spilling out of her mouth, at which the cats sped off, streaming silently in the direction of Spiritheart, Rapidfire and Waveshower.

* * *

Eaglepaw sighed, grabbing Greenflowers body and taking it outside, before turning to Lilyflower, whose condition had not changed much.

" Lilyflower, Fireshadow is to take you to the Moonstone soon. Try and rest." He mewed, befor padding over to Silerpaw, who despite being almost better, was still in the Medicine Cat's Den.

" Whats up?" She asked gently.

" Greenflower has died, Silverpaw. So many are dying, and I feel so helpless." He confessed.

" You cannot do any more, until we find a cure." Silverpaw replied strongly.

" But will we, Silverpaw? Does a cure even exist?"

* * *

Waveshower stood watch as night fell, his sharp eyes gazing into the darkness.

" Spiritheart." He murmured.

" What?"

" How far away are the mountains?" Waveshower asked.

" Not sure. At least a week, maybe more. We have to move fast." Spiritheart replied, before curling up and falling asleep. Waveshower sighed, and stared out into the distance, flicking his ears as he heard something far off. He tried to see what it was, but it was too dark…

" Rapidfire, Spiritheart!" He screeched, as something crashed into his back, causing him to roll onto the ground. He could just see Spiritheart and Rapidfire fighting others, as more cats appeared. Waveshower threw the cat off him, and seeing it about to attack again, he knew he had no choice. He lunged forwards, teeth sinking deep into its neck. The cat shuddered in his grip, reflex actions; until it lay still, limp in his grasp. Another cat yowled, seeing its comrade killed, and ran to attack Waveshower, who snarled, teeth covered in glistening crimson blood. Rain began to pour down, and lightning bolts began to flash, lighting up the dark sky.

" Run!" Waveshower shouted, now dodging desperately, and seeing Rapidfire and Spiritheart in a similar position.

" You have to ru…"


	8. Who Are You!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Claws scraping down his flank. Jaws closing on his leg. Extreme pain. Darkness...

* * *

Waveshower opened his eyes,huddering as he realised he was lying in a pool of blood. His own blood.

" Waveshower?" A voice meowed. Spiritheart had appeared. Waveshower looked around.

" What happened?" He demanded, stuggling to get up, but collpasing back on the ground.

" StarClan knows. We were all about to be crowfood when something happened. The cats just backed off, like their leader gave them an order...

" Their leader _did_." Another voice said.

" Mysticstorm." Spiritheart snarled.

" You traitor! Get the hell away from us! We will get to the cure!" She meowed, turning and facing the disfigured she-cat, who had stepped out of the undergrowth. Rapidfire stepped up beside Waveshower, ready to fight again, if need be. But Spiritheart was the one the black cat wanted.

" Pity I had to call them off really, but I just had to have the triumph of killing you myself." Mysticstorm added, quite calmly, before launching herself at Spiritheart, pinning the she-cat down.

" Say hello to StarClan for me!" She snarled, teeth coming down to Spiritheart's neck. Rapidfire shouted in alarm, and tried to dart forwards, only to be held back by more of the cats, who had obviously been hidden in the bushes.

" No!" A voice cried, as a shape crashed into Mysticstorm, throwing her off Spiritheart.

" Who are you?!"

* * *

Fireshadow soon came back to camp, troubled by what Breezestar had told her.

" Eaglepaw?" She meowed, entering her Den.  
" How is everyone? Are any oth-" She stopped in her tracks. On the nest where Silverpaw had been, Eaglepaw now lay, retching and coughing violently, muttering deliriously. Silverpaw, now healthy, sat by him, and looked up at Fireshadow.

" About an hour after you left." She meowed in response to the Medicine Cats silent question. Fireshadow nodded.

" One of us was going to get it, working with all the ill cats." Fireshadow meowed sadly.

* * *

Very short Chapter, but didn't want to spoil the next part with Mysticstorm, etc. 


	9. Another Is Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Spiritheart stared at the other cat.

" Who are you?!" She demanded again, while the cat watched her, sorrow plain in its eyes.

" Ah, so you do not recongise me. I had hoped you would." It meowed, its voice clear and precise. The cat lifted its head, soft blue eyes almost glowing.

" Why Spiritheart. I am your mother."

* * *

Fireshadow rushed around all the ill cats, now with the aid of Silverpaw.

" Fireshadow, you need to take Lilyflower to the Moonstone. And I have good news. Flamepaw has beaten it! You all expected him to die, but I didn't! He is better, Fireshadow!" The little she-cat meowed in delight. Fireshadow managed a weary smile, but sensed something was wrong.

" But what?" She asked bluntly, at which Silverpaw hung her head.

" But Fireshadow...Eaglepaw is dead."

* * *

" My Mother?" Spiritheart repeated in a dazed voice. The she-cat in front of them nodded.

" You need help. The Clans are in danger, correct?" Her mother answered. Rapidfire nodded.

" There is a terrible disease sweeping through the Clans. We were sent by StarClan to find a cure..." He stopped. Why would a rogue believe in StarClan? But Spiritheart's mother simply nodded, and pointed to Waveshower.

" Can you stand?" She asked. The tom nodded, and stood shakily, leaning on her.

" Let us begin then. I am known as Flight, by the way."

* * *

Eaglepaw stood in an unkown place, there were no other cats anywhere.

" StarClan?" He murmured. Breezestar appeared, and looked at him with sorrow.

" My dear Eaglepaw. You have died of the disease, and are now to join th ranks of StarClan." She meowed. Eaglepaw's eyes widened in shock.

" But what about the others? Will Silverpaw live? She has already been ill, but she watched over me..." He mewed brokenly. Breezestar watched him.

" You would never have been a true Medicine Cat, Eaglepaw." Breezestar meowed quietly.

" You know that Medicine Cats are not allowed to fall in love. Come now, and help your Clan from here."

* * *

Spiritheart, Flight, Waveshower and Rapidfire continued on, and reached the Mountains. They gazed up at them, eyes wide in awe.

" C'mon. If your prophecy said where birds soar, that is the top. I will show you the way." Flight meowed, padding slowly forwards. Waveshower could now walk unaided, but was still weak. Flight led the way, jumping higher, the others following. Waveshower had fallen behind, and a shadow apppeared above him. He yowled in shock as he was thrown backwards by an eagle, which continued to attack him. His yowls became weaker. Spiritheart, Flight and Rapidfire arrived in time to see Waveshower being shoved off the mountain edge, and go crashing to the ground below. The eagle followed, and a sickening crack was heard, as the brave silver tabby crashed in rocks, breaking his neck and killing him instantly. Spiritheart felt the ground lurch beneath her, limbs shaking, mind whirling.

" Oh great StarClan..." She murmured, looking first at Flight, then at Rapidfire.

" We must continue. The time to grieve will come later." Her mother said gently, forcing the two remaining cats to move onwards, further up the Mountain.


	10. StarClan's Help

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

The three cats reached the top of the Mountain, just as Moonhigh came. They rested, but Spiritheart was soon anxiously looking around.

" What is the cure? StarClan told us to come here..." She meowed, a sudden sleepiness overcoming her and the others. They instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Silence. Spiritheart was jolted awake by an unkown force, and began to tremble in fear of the unknown, only calming down when she saw her mother and Rapidfire. She turned, and saw to her amazement, Smokestar and three other cats.

" StarClan." She breathed. Rapidfire was staring at Flight.

" But you are a rogue! How is it that you are able to be here?" He asked. Flight laughed.

" Ah, innocent Warrior. I do believe in StarClan, I just did not choose the life of a Clan cat. I prefer the freedom I gain by being a rogue." She replied, dipping her head towards the StarClan cats.

" Smokestar, Hollystar, Wingstar, Foxstar." Flight meowed in greeting. Smokestar and Hollystar were calm, but there was sorrow in the eyes of Foxstar and Wingstar.

" The Cat chosen from my Clan was not fit for this task. She was overcome by greed." Wingstar meowed softly. Smokestar was silent for a moment, before speaking.

" Welcome, chosen cats. I am sorry to have to ask you to come all the way here, but you have made it, and we now have the power to help you further." She meowed quietly. Rapidfire, Flight and Spiritheart looked up, waiting for what the she-cat would say next.

" But the cure is close. At Sunhigh, a cat will come to the Mountain. That cat has also been chosen. Ask him about the illness, for he lives in a Tribe that has already lived through it. Then, return to your Clans as fast as possible." Smokestar finished gravely, before looking at Rapidfire sadly.

" But first, a cat who has newly arrived here, wishes to speak to you." She stepped back, and an apprentice took her place. Rapidfire collapsed on the floor.

" No, Eaglepaw no!" He whispered. The apprentice padded up to him.

" Rapidfire, EarthClan is bad. Many are ill, and only two, Silverpaw and Flamepaw have ever recovered. Lilyflower was taken to the Moonstone last night, and is now Lilystar. But the illness is still with her, and already two of her lives are gone. Hurry, may your paws be swift and tireless." Eaglepaw spoke, touching each of the cats with his nose, before turning aaway.

" And Rapidfire?" He added sorrowfully.

" Tell Silverpaw...Tell her I love her, and to be strong and survive. I will watch over her..."

* * *

The three cats woke, and all stared at each other. Rapidfire was silent, eyes filled with pain.

" He is dead. Eaglepaw died trying to help my Clan...Oh great StarClan." He murmured, swaying slightly, until Flight steadied him.

" Eaglepaw sounds like a noble cat. You should be proud to have known him." Flight meowed gently, at which Rapidfire nodded. Spiritheart watched him numbly, all thoughts concentrated on the cat that would come to help them.


	11. The Cure

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Spiritheart yawned, and was about to rest again, when she realized what the time was.

" The cat should be arrivi-" She began, only to stop when a slim, dark grey she-cat padded up to her.

" I am Sky Where Birds Soar. Or Sky, in other words, of The Tribe Of Howling Wind." Sky meowed calmly, sky blue eyes resting on Spiritheart and the others.

" I am Flight Of Swift Hawk. I am a former member of The Tribe Of Howling Wind." Flight meowed, smiling gently at the look of shock on Rapidfire and Spiritheart's faces.

" And this is Rapidfire, and this is my daughter, Spiritheart. You may remember her tribe name, Spirit Of Calm Hearts, but we left after her father died." Flight added. Spiritheart went numb. She was originally from a Tribe?!

" Yes. I remember you, as a loyal cat. I am here to aid in your quest. I know the cure for the disease, even though I am Prey-Hunter." Sky replied. Spirtheart stepped forwards.

" I am Spirit Of Calm Hearts, now known by my Clan name of Spiritheart. We must have the cure, for many cats in our Clans have died or are close. Please help." Sky nodded.

" Listen close then, young cat. Take the things that you call deathberries, and get their juice. Add this to marigold and and daisy, and then make it into a paste. Mix it with water from the river and feed it to the ill cat. But be careful, for this is a dangerous medicine, and the cat applying it, must have a true and strong heart. Otherwise..." Sky trailed off.

" Otherwise?" Spiritheart questioned.

" Otherwise the cat recieving the medicine will die within minutes." Sky said softly.

" I have done all I can. Hurry back to your Clans, where life and death are becoming as one." She added, padding back to her home, leaving Flight, Rapidfire and Spiritheart in a race to get back to the Clans.

* * *

Fireshadow looked around the Clan, naming the cats who had died so far, in her head.

_Streamkit, Oceankit, Rosethorn, Breezestar, Greenflower and Eaglepaw, with Lilystar and Truekit ill._ She thought sadly, clearing her head with a shake.

" Lilystar?" She meowed, not looking behind her. Lilystar groaned, before going silent.

" Two lives left already, with no deputy. Where is Rapidfire?"

* * *

Authors Note: A few more chapters and we should be finished! Please R&R, and tell me what you think, and if you want me to do a sequel! 


	12. Race Against Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Spiritheart, Rapidfire and Flight turned to look at each other. Spiritheart was about to ask her mother questions, but Flight stopped her.

" No time. We must get back to your Clan, and the longer we take, the more cats will die." Flight said sternly, at which the two Warriors nodded.They headed back down the Mountain, almost falling in their haste to reach the bottom.

It was late when they were back on the ground, and the cats had many small cuts and bruises, gained from slipping and falling many times. All were already tired, but they knew they couldn't stop. Cats lives were depending on them.

" We must move fast. No stopping unless we have to. Lets move." Flight meowed quietly, as Spiritheart stepped forwards to take the lead. She looked behind her.

" Ready?" She asked. Flight and Rapidfire nodded, and they ran forwards at a steady pace, trying to get back as fast as posible.

* * *

Fireshadow looked drawn and thin. With so many cats ill or dead, the only active warriors were Pantherheart and Lunarsky. The only queen left was Starheart, as Swiftstorm had died after falling ill, catching the disease after watching her two kits, Oceankit and Streamkit die; and Truekit, although still alive, was fighting the disease as it slowly got worse. Fireshadow watched, while Silverpaw and Flamepaw, sat by Flickerpaw who was also ill. When they had time, Pantherheart and Lunarsky took the two healthy apprentices out training, as all of their mentors had died, and Fireshadow wsa grateful. They were trying their best to keep spirits up, and the Medicine Cat waited for Rapidfire to return, a thin thread keeping her faith in StarClan alive.

* * *

Rapidfire raced ahead of the she-cats, as night fell.

" Can we go any faster?" He pleaded, stepping from one paw to another as he waited for them to catch up.

" I guess. Spiritheart, lets run as fast as we can for as long as we can." Flight meowed.

" Sure. We don't know how bad things are in our Clans, and we need to hurry." Spiritheart replied, and the cats ran faster, smooth shapes of black against the dark horizon.

* * *

Mysticstorm had returned to her group of cats.

" They have escaped. The creatures had escaped!" She yowled in anger.

" What the hell were you thinking, not killing even one! I only told you to leave the white she-cat!" She demanded. The cats shrank back as her hideous face turned towards them, fear in their eyes.

" We cannot stop them now, but we shall attack again. And next time, we shall attack their Clans!" Mysticstorm called out, as shouts of support came from the cats.

* * *

The three cats reached the edge of Clan territory, just as it reached Moonhigh, having run as fast as possible.

" We can't stop now, not when we are so close!" Spiritheart meowed, seeing Rapidfire and Flight almost collapse onto the ground, limbs trembling,

" C'mon, we can get there, just keep going!" Spiritheart continued, determination glinting in her eyes. Rapidfire and Flight got to their paws, still shaking, but now with renewed strength.

" Come, we have almost reached my Clan, StormClan." She meowed, running forwards to her camp, the other two following behind her.

Spiritheart stopped as she reached her camp, entering slowly and nodding at Flight and Rapidfire to follow. She could smell death, and her head reeled as she saw the remaining cats, wide awake and scared, staring at her.

" In the name of StarClan, no." She meowed softly, naming the dead or ill cats.

" Emeraldeyes, Blizzardstar, Nightsky, Cobradance, Lightheart, Gempaw, Amberpaw, Midnightsky, Tidekit...all dead or ill?..." Spiritheart murmured. She would have collapsed onto the ground if her mother and Rapidfire had not stepped forward to steady her. A golden tom padded over to her.

" Spiritheart...I knew you would come back."

" Goldpaw...?"

" Goldheart now since...Anyway...we have no Leader, or Deputy." The Medicine Cat meowed. Spiritheart waited.

" But StarClan have told me who the next leader is...because Spiritheart. StarClan wish for you to be leader." Goldheart finished. Spiritheart was silent.

" Me?" She meowed in a quiet voice, before shaking her head.

" We shall discuss this later. First, we know the cure." She meowed, telling it to Goldheart, who darted off to get the right herbs and flowers. It was ready soon, and Spiritheart looked at her mother and Rapidfire.

" Believe that it will work!" She meowed strongly, giving some of the medicine to them. They worked amongst the ill cats, and Spiritheart ran to Streakpaw and Gempaw.

" Here. Eat!" She said to them, forcing the mixture down their raw throats. Gempaw groaned and coughed, and Spiritheart feared it had not worked. But then, Gempaw opened her eyes

" Spiritheart...you came back!" The apprentice whispered. Spiritheart nodded, and continued to heal cats.


	13. Back To EarthClan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

Rapidfire now travelled back to his own Clan, still tired but keeping his pace fast. Spiritheart had gone to help FlameClan, seeing how Waveshower had died, and Flight had gone to SkyClan. Rapidfire scented sickness and cats, so increased his pace, reaching the camp.

" Fireshadow?" He called out, at which the Medicine Cat appeared. Fireshadow looked at him, regarding him for a moment, before smiling wearily.

" You have come."

* * *

The medicine had been prepared, and now, Rapidfire fed it to the ill cats, starting with Lilystar, who was weak, and had one life left.

" Rapidfire...You have saved the Clan. But it is too late. Fireshadow, Rapidfire, hear me." The she-cat croaked.

" I speak these words before StarClan, so that they may hear and approve of my choice. Rapidfire...you shall be Deputy." Lilystar meowed, gaze fixed on Rapidfire. Mere moments later, the light in her eyes dimmed, and she failed to breath.

" We have now lost two Leaders, and many cats." He meowed in shock, but he then simply nodded in respect to the dead leader, and went over to the other cats, healing them, forcing the mixture down their throats to heal them.

* * *

" They should be fine, now." Rapidfire said quietly. He had just finished, and sat by Silverpaw.

" Silverpaw...when StarClan sent us the dream, Eaglepaw spoke to me." The silver tabby looked at him for a moment, grief and pain filling her gaze.

" He told me to tell you...that he loves you, and will watch over you. He said you must be strong, and survive." Rapidfire spoke gently.

" I loved him too. But it is so hard to go on, even though we could never have been more than friends..." Silverpaw replied, in an agonised whisper.

" I wish he could have lived..." Rapidfire turned to face Silverpaw.

" Then you must live for him." He said simply.

" You have lost many cats that you love, Silverpaw, but life goes on. Always remember that. Eaglepaw and the others shall never be forgotten, but we must move along, Silverpaw. We have to move along."

* * *

The next day, as Sunhigh approached, Fireshadow padded over to Rapidfire.

" Come. We must go to the Moonstone." She meowed, turning and padding out of camp. Rapidfire followed, a strange kind of fear constricting him, but also joy. He padded next to Fireshadow, wondering what would happen.

* * *

In the StormClan camp, a similar conversation was happening.

" Spiritheart, we go to the Moonstone now." Goldheart meowed to the she-cat, who simply nodded, and sighed. Her mother had left, returning to the Tribe Of Howling Winds. It had been a sad farewell, but Flight was better off with the Tribe, and Spiritheart had duties in her Clan.

" Let us go then." Spiritheart meowed firmly. The two cats headed out of camp.


	14. Nine Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Only the characters I have created.

* * *

The four cats arrived at the Moonstone at exactly the same time, just as Moonhigh was approaching. The two Medicine Cats greeted each other with a knowing smile, while Rapidfire grinned at Spiritheart.

" Didn't think I would be seeing you again for a while!" He joked.

" Same here. Anway..." Spiritheart meowed.  
" We should be going in." She added, but smiled back at Rapidfire. The two Medicine Cats led them in, but there was no more speaking. Rapidfire and Spiritheart padded up to the Moonstone, exchanging an identical nervous look, before pressing their noses against the cold stone, and falling asleep...

* * *

Rapidfire awoke with a start, and was surprised to see Spiritheart beside him. She glanced at him, before looking forwards, and pointing her tail, indicating that Rapidfire should look. Many StarClan cats were stood there, in two seperate lines. But first, one padded up to both of them, and the two cats smiled. Waveshower dipped his head in reply, but his eyes sparkled.

" Welcome, Spiritheart, Rapidfire. I am here to give you both the first of your lives." He stated, stepping forwards, touching Rapidfire's forehead with his tail, and Spiritheart's forehead with his nose.

" With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it well to make decisions for your Clan." Waveshower murmured, stepping back. Now, a brown tabby stepped forwards.

" I am Wave Of Crashing Water, Spirit Of Calm Heart's father. With this life, I give you courage, to stand against those who oppose you." Next, a familiar cat stepped up.

" Eaglepaw!" Rapidfire whispered, at which the apprentice smiled.

" With this life, I give you love. Use it well to care for those close to you." _Three lives done._ Spiritheart thought. Now, a ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes had come forwards.

" I am Emeraldeyes, of StormClan. With this life, I give you logic. Use it well in times of crisis."

" I am Swiftstorm, of EarthClan. With this life, I give you protection. Use it well to guard your Clans." Now four cats stepped forwards, Hollystar, Wingstar, Foxstar and Smokestar.

" I am Hollystar, of EarthClan. With this life I give you strength. Use it well in times of battle."

" Wingstar, of SkyClan. With this life I give you speed. Use it well to travel swiftly."  
" Foxstar, of FlameClan. With this life, I give you kindness. Use it well to understand your Clan." Now, every other cat had stepped back, allowing Smokstar to be in front of the two warriors.

" I am Smokestar, of StormClan." The great leader spoke softly.

" And with this life I give you faith. Use it well to look to StarClan, whenever you have need."

* * *

The graceful she-cat stepped back, voice rising.

" I hail you by your new names, Rapidstar and Spiritstar. Your old lives are no more.You have now recieved the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of StormClan and EarthClan. Defend them well; care for young and old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code and live each life with pride and dignity!" Smokestar meowed strongly.

" Rapidstar, Spiritstar, Rapidstar, Spiritstar!" The StarClan cats chanted, until they faded away, and let Rapidstar and Spiritstar return to reality, and their new lives as Leaders of their Clans.


End file.
